Yeast has widely been used for production of foods by fermentation, such as alcoholic beverages including beer or Japanese sake, or breads, for production of metabolites such as amino acids, and also as a host used for production of proteins of homogeneous or heterogeneous organisms using the recombinant DNA technique. The characteristics of yeast used in production of proteins by such recombinant DNA technology include: the safety of yeast as an organism, which is assumed from the past record in that yeast has previously been used in the food industry; a relatively high probability of success in the expression of proteins of animals such as a human because yeast is not a prokaryote such as Escherichia coli, but a eukaryote; and sufficiently developed gene recombination technology regarding yeast.
In general, it has been already known regarding production of beer or brewage that fermentation at a low temperature such as 10° C. or lower brings on exquisite flavor and taste, and that the quality as food can be improved. Since the existence of a chemical substance for improving flavor or taste is assumed from such improvement of flavor and taste, it is considered that the functions of a gene of an enzyme synthesizing such a chemical substance are appropriately regulated by decreasing the temperature. However, there is only a limited amount of information regarding genes of yeast functioning at a low temperature. Thus, the type of a gene that is important for improvement of the flavor or taste of foods is still unknown.
In gene recombination technology using yeast or Escherichia coli as a host, promoters functioning at an ordinary culture temperature (30° C. in the case of yeast and 37° C. in the case of Escherichia coli) have conventionally been used to produce proteins. In general, strong promoters producing a more large amount of mRNA have been used. It is considered that culture at a low temperature is disadvantageous in the production of proteins by genetic recombination. As a matter of fact, however, there are some cases where a low temperature is intentionally used to produce proteins. For example, when a protein produced at an ordinary temperature does not have a correct three-dimensional structure, a protein having a correct three-dimensional structure may be then produced at a low temperature. Thus, in order that a protein has a correct three-dimensional structure, there are some cases where production of a protein may be carried out at a culture temperature that is 10° C. lower than the ordinary temperature (Prot. Exp. Purif. 2, 432-441 (1991)). In addition, it is also expected that application of such a low temperature prevent the produced protein from being decomposed with protease of a host. Thus, it is considered that production of proteins at a low temperature has advantages. On the other hand, it is also considered that in the case of the currently used promoter functioning at an ordinary temperature, the promoter activity decreases together with a decrease in the temperature. Accordingly, it is appropriate to use a promoter exhibiting high activity in a low temperature range to establish an efficient protein production system at a low temperature.
To date, there has been a report that the mRNA of each of YBR067C (TIP1), YER011W (TIR1), YGR159C(NSR1), YGL055W (OLE1), YOR010C (TIR2), YKL060C (FBA1), YIL018W (RPL2B), YDL014W (NOP1), YKL183W, YKL011W, and YDR299W (BFR2), is increased by treating the yeast at a low temperature. However, the degree of cold inducibility of each of the promoters of the above genes has not yet been examined.